Yosuke's Journey
by axeloftheflame
Summary: with the case closed life returns to normal in inaba for awhile. Life starts to change for everyone as the investigation team drifts apart. As the fog still appears Shadows start to appear in the real word for an unknown reason. Can Yosuke and his close friends figure out why this is happening? Will new relationships form as the mystery deepens and feelings are hurt. YosukeX?
1. was it really over?

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4

**Hello this idea was in my head after playing Persona 4 my fav vita game now. But my fav guy became Yosuke along with his friends Kanji and teddie. Not saying the others aren't good they all rock. I am trying to get my hands on persona 4 arena since I saw the Yosuke story and loved the YousukeXLabrys paring but not a lot of of stories with them. I am still undecided on the paring for this story. I hope you like the story and please no flames. Kanji and Teddie will play a part as well. this might be AU maybe... i also have a poll up please vote.**

**Chapter 1 was it really over**

Yosuke Hanamura just bid farewell to his partner as he left back to city since his time in Inaba was up. The whole group had said Farewell to the leader of the team. As the train left Yosuke saw every one try to keep up with the train. As the train went out of sight they went to Junes to spend some time together as night settled in they went home. Yosuke stayed behind to clean up and found himself talking to his friend/roommate.

"Whats wrong teddie?" Yosuke asked as he was cleaning the table.

Teddie just looked sad as he stared at his drink before he just looked at him with teary blue eyes.

"Yosuke now that Sensei is gone and we solved the case what does Teddie do with his life? Should I go back into the T.V to that bearen wasteland." Teddie only shook his head.

Yosuke only moved his hand through Teddies Blond hair trying to calm him down.

"Listen Teddie he may be gone but he will be in our hearts. Beside he said he would come by and visit soon, and I don't think he would want to see you sad. Besides like we all said before your welcome to stay over in our world as long as you want. Your also my roommate and it would get kind of lonely if you left."

Yosuke patted his back as Teddie just let out tears of happiness and wiped the tears away.

"Your so good to me Yosuke, does that mean you forgave me for bring those magazines in front of your parents?"

Yoskue got a tick on the side of his head as he remembered what Teddie had done.

"HELL NO!, Do you have any idea what they did to me after that! Now stop being lazy and get to work before I give you an extra shift with no over time pay!"

"Your so mean! Wahhhhhhh!"

"Why do I get stuck with you?... come on the sooner we get done the sooner we can go home I will even buy you a topsicle on the way home."

Teddie just jumped with joy.

"Really!"

Yosuke only smiled but then got serious.

"Just don't get any on my motorcycle when your skating next to me!"

"Roger!"

Yosuke and Teddie only began work on their job as time passed and they called it a day, as they made their way home Teddie kept bugging Yosuke about the Topsicle he was promised. As they stopped for a break Yosuke sat next to Teddie who was eating two Topsicles next to him.

"Teddie..."

Teddie only gave a "Mph" sound to show that he was listening.

"Do you really think all this is really over, and we can go back to our normal lives like before?"

Teddie only took the Topsicles away from his mouth.

"What do mean Yoskue?"

"Well I don't know but for some reason I feel like now that this case is over I might be forgotten by the rest of the team..."

"what why?"

"I don't know it's just a feeling. But why am I worried about it. it will be just like old times expect you'll be around pal and we can still hang out at school with the others as well. Maybe we should get you enrolled huh Teddie?

Yoskue gave him a smile but saw Teddie looked horrified.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I rather fight shadows then go to that school!"

"What why?"

"She'll be there, the girl that destroyed my beautiful fur last time she flattened me! So I wont go!"

"Ok,ok shessss but I don't blame you since she destroyed my last motorcycle. Lets just see how things go from here right?"

"Right!"

They finished eating and returned to Yosuke's home and waited for the next day.

Three weeks seem to pass in inaba and things where starting to change. Yosuke was sitting at the wooden table to avoid the rain. He was waiting for his friends who where once part of the investigation team but got a message or messages on his phone. He checked his phone again and only sighed he was by himself again. He deiced they should get together again just so they could hang out. They had agreed but they all called to cancel Well almost everyone.

"Man this is so boring, well at least we get Topsicles!"

"Hands off Kanji that one is mine!"

"Like hell it is!"

"Guys stop fighting! there is enough for everyone since the others didn't come, and why the hell are we eating this when its raining?"

"Sorry, Yosuke-senpai and its always time for Topsicaels it doesn't matter the time or weather."

"Sorry, Yosuke and I have to agree with Kanji."

Yosuke only sighed and decided to speak.

"Well what did I expect. Everything will start to change for all of us soon since we solved the case and its the normal life for us."

"Yeah I guess but that's not an excuse to forget about your friends."

"Kanij's right I want to see my lovely Rise-chan,Yuki-chan,Nato-chan,and Chie-chan."

"Then go see them dumb ass you know where they live." Yelled Kanji as he was on his Second Topsicale.

"I don't want to go alone I will just seem weird. one of you come with me."

"NO!" they both shouted at the same time causing Teddie to look down hurt.

"So Kaniji what are you planing to do now since your in your second year?" asked Yosuke.

"I don't know but I will try to cause less trouble for my mom, and maybe take over the family shop."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, what about you Yosuke-senpai?"

"I don't know, I might just end up working at Junes like I am now and then I will have enough money to buy a motorcycle!"

"Are you still trying to work on that up close and personal plan of yours?"

"Of course!" Said Youske with confidence as he just gave them a smile.

"Well count me in. just tell me when and where and I will be there with my bike. I still need to prove my man hood to you!"

"Dude that sounds so wrong..." Yosuke said as he shook his head

"I really don't know what you guys are talking about but count me in to. "

"Yeah!" Kanji yelled as Yoskue just thought I need to hang out with some girls this guys will ruin my image...

"Anyway I was thinking of maybe asking out Yukiko-san." Yosuke said out of the blue since he needed to get them talking but he didn't expect their reaction or maybe he did expect it. There was only silence and the sound of rain hitting the floor. Until it was broken.

"What!"

"I wont let you ask out my Yuki-chan." Yelled Teddie

Teddie was about get up and tackle Yosuke but found himself being held by Kanji.

"Way to go Yosuke-senpai that's how you prove your man hood! Wait is are you just trying to ask Yukiko-Senpai because of that Amagi challenge thing?"

"No it doesn't its just, I really like her and thought maybe I should I give it another shot and hope I don't get rejected again."

"Well I wish you the best of luck Senpai, I hope everything goes well for you."

"What about you Kanji?"

"What about me?"

"Are you going to ask out the detective prince?" Yosuke said with a grin causing Kanji to blush.

"That's none of your business if I do or not, and why ask such a thing!"

"Well I just thought since I told who I am going to ask you should tell me as well."

"Hmmm you got a point."

The three friends just spent their time talking things out trying to see if the others would be busy next time they plan to meet. Even with Teddie and Kanji fighting over the last Topiscle was funny but in the end Yosuke had gotten it much to their disappointment and rage.

"Later Kanji."

"Bye Kanji."

"Later ted, Senpai"

The next day school seemed to go slow for Yosuke as rain was hitting the window outside and he ignored his teacher. He was just looking at Yukiko who was talking to Chie like always. Even after Yuu left they stayed close friends but stopped hanging out with the others. He never understood why but he didn't care he just felt left out and missed his friends. He only fell asleep in class ignoring the lecture as he was awaken by the sound of the bell and just thought to himself.

"Wohooo, class is over now time to ask her out and no one will stop me not even Chie. Even if she gets in the way I can just bribe her with steak. Then again she is overprotective of her and might not take the steak."

Yosuke only clenched his fist with confidence and just spoke.

"Time to prove I'm a man!" He just put his hands over his mouth as a few people looked at him. "I am starting to sound like Kanji dammit."

Yosuke only walked up to Yukiko who was getting ready to leave for the inn but was still talking to Chie.

"Yo! Yukiko-san I need to ask you something."

he was met with both gazes of his friends.

"Yo! Yosuke sorry about not being able to meet you at Junes but I'm sure the others where enough to keep you company." Chie said as she saw Yosuke flinch at what she said.

"Ehhh, well if you count Kanji and Teddie as everyone, Then yeah it was so fun more or less." Yosuke said with a fake smile.

"Oh sorry about that."

"No worries you all had your own things to do and we had an OK time. You should called earlier then making us wait and all call at the last moment. Anyway like I said I needed to ask you something Yukiko-san."

"What is Yosuke-kun?"

"Well... umm this is kinda of hard for me to ask but."

Yosuke began to get nervous and scratch his head and close his eyes to think.

Dammit this is harder then I thought why? I asked her in the beginning of the year but it was a joke.

Yukiko and and Chie only looked at him as he was in thought not paying any attention to them.

"I wounder whats his problem?"

"Maybe he is upset that we canceled on him yesterday Chie?"

"Mmm, I doubt it since he still had Kaniji and ted with him. So are you heading back to the inn again?"

"Yes I am they still need my help since we are getting a lot of visitors and are proving to be a handful."

"Sounds like you have it rough after all Yukiko." she only began to nod her head but as she did Yosuke spoke.

"Yukiko-san will you go out with me!" Yosuke only opened his eyes to see her smiling and nodding and a mouth open Chie.

"Really?!"You will!" Asked Yosuke as he asked her to be sure he hadn't seen wrong.

Yukiko only said "yup I do."

"Yesssss! Meet me at Junes later tonight I will ask for the day off and get our date ready. I need to get everything ready even with all this rain I wont let it ruin anything."

Yosuke just walked out of the room with a smile on his face leaving an aw struck Chie who just grabbed Yukiko by her shoulders.

"Yukiko why would you agree to go out with him?!"

"Huh?, With who and where is Yosuke-kun?"

"Are you serious? You really didn't hear what he asked you?!"

"Uh no why? I sometimes tend to lose my focus what did he need?"

"Well how do I put it?'

Chie was just trying to figure out the best way to tell her friend that her other friend had asked her and she unknowingly agreed too.

Ahhhh what do I tell her? I just cant tell her that she has a date but if I don't Yosuke might end up getting hurt if she doesn't show up. But I just cant let Yukiko go out with him whats his problem asking her out in front of me. Its probably just part of that dumb Amagi challenge I wont let him use her like that I need to protect her.

"Its nothing important Yukiko, he just wanted to meet up again."

"Really then why did he say he wanted to ask me something?"

"Well that's..."

"He also said it was hard for him to ask and was a little red I hope he is OK."

"It's nothing trust me beside don't you have to get to the inn."

"Your right I have to get going."

Yukiko only left to work at the inn leaving Chie behind who was having her own thoughts.

Sorry Yosuke but I wont let you play with her feelings just for some dumb challenge, I guess I better let him know she is not coming. But why do I feel a bit bad?

She only shrugged and left the classroom and made her way to the entrance of the school where she saw Kanji getting ready to leave.

"Hey kanji!"

"Huh? Chie-senpai hows it going we missed you yesterday."

"Aww sorry about that something came up. Anyway have you seen Yosuke?"

"Yeah I just saw him run towards Junes saying he needs to get ready for tonight what ever the hell that means. Looks like he was happy, did he tell you why he is like that?" Kanji asked Chie

"That's right he asked out Yukiko out just so he can win that dumb challenge."

Kanji looked at her with wide eyes before speaking.

"Uhhh, your wrong he didn't ask her out because of that."

"What?" Asked Chie sounding shocked.

"I'm telling the truth he told me and ted yesterday when you guys didn't show up that he wanted to ask out Yukiko-senpai. I was shocked, hell I even asked him if it was part of that dumb challenge. The reason I asked is because I don't want Yukiko-senpai hurt somce she is a friend from when I was kid. so if he had said it was for the challenge I would of have kicked his ass right there and then. along with ted since he cares for the girls as well."

"Really?!"

"Duhh, he even said he wanted to ask her out because he likes her and is going try asking her again since he got rejected before or so he said."

"Uhhhhh." Chie started to feel a bit of guilty as she heard Kanjis words.

"I have to go I have to give him his umbrella back since he left it behind and ran into the rain. Sucks for him but lucky for me hehehe. Well Later Chie-Senpai if you see Yukiko-senpai wish her luck for me, Yosuke may be a bit weird but he is an OK guy."

Kanji just got on his bike and peddled away holding the umbrella protecting him from the rain.

"Kanji wait!"

Chie tried to stop Kanji from leaving as she wanted to tell him to tell Yosuke about Yukiko not showing up and not to wait for her.

"Uhhhh I'm sure he will understand since she is at the inn he wont wait for her I'm sure of it... I hope..."

Chie only opened the her umbrella and ran home as the rain continued to fall.

A few hours passed and Yosuke was waiting for Yukiko at Junes being watched by Teddie and Kanji who where watching with out his knowledge. He was sitting on the bench checking his phone for the time.

"Hmmm. I wonder whats taking her I know we didn't set a time but. Maybe the rain is keeping her up that's it. I have to stay calm I cant lose my cool before the date has even started I hope she likes the flowers I got her."

Yosuke pulled out red roses and took a whiff of them as Kanji and Teddie saw them.

"From what Chie has told me Yukiko-san likes red so these flowers will do fine I hope."

With Kanji and Teddie.

"Wow looks like Yosuke is trying to get on Yuki-chans good side.

"Those flowers are beautiful." said Kanij as he looked at them.

They all just waited longer until Yosuke checked his phone one lat time and saw the time and just sat on the bench away from the rain.

"9:00 PM... looks like she isn't coming... sigh so she stood me up? Maybe she just forgot or didn't here me right." He heard footsteps behind him and didn't try to get his hopes up as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yosuke-senpai, are you going to be OK?"

Yosuke didn't even look at Kanji he only spoke and handed the flowers to him.

"Please throw this away since I wont be needing it after all..."

"Don't worry Yosuke I'm sure she just got held up at the inn."

"Maybe Ted but why are you guys even here?"

"Well we wanted to spy on..."

"Shut up Ted!" Kaniji yelled as he hit him with the roses hurting Teddie.

"Ouch!"

"So wanted to spy on my date? Sigh well she didn't show and I wasted a day waiting for her. She probably forgot about me and put our conversation out of her mind like always."

"What do mean Yosuke?"

Yosuke took a breath and just told Kanji and Teddie what he was talking about.

"Well when ever I would ask her a question that involved getting her number or trying to ask her out, she would ignore me or tell me if I had asked her something which bummed me out a lot. I guess I should have known better then to get my hopes up. I'm sure she wont even remember that we had a date, maybe she didn't even here me and just answered another question rather then my own since she was talking to Chie.

"It's OK, Senpai there are a lot of other girls for you out there you could try Rise she seemed OK with you when we first met."

"Yeah but she has a huge crush on Yuu remember."

"Ohh."

"Yosuke..."

"Lets go home ted I don't want to talk anymore about this and please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want to be embarrassed as I already am since Chie knows about the date since i asked out Yukiko-san in front of her.

"OK, Senpai."

"Right Yosuke."

"Thanks for being here guys lets hang out again some other day just the three of us as friends."

They only nodded and each went home for the night as Teddie and Yosuke made there way home. they heard the weather report by someone watching the T.V in a shop.

"A thick fog will coming tonight and will last all day tomorrow, with the amount of rain we have been having."

"Fog huh? Who cares the case is over and no one will turn up dead."

As they got home Teddie made his way to Yosuke's room as Yosuke got a scolding by his mom for coming home late. He didn't say anything expect for. "Sorry" and returned to his room and went to bed he was expecting the T.V to turn on and expecting the midnight channel again but nothing happen. As he was close to slumber he saw the T.V turn on for a split second and turn off.

"Did I just? Naww I am just seeing things with the crazy day I have had."

He just went to sleep trying to put this day behind him.

As the next day came he was awaken by Teddie saying they where going to be late for work.

"Ted its Sunday we don't work today beside I'm not feeling to well today just leave me alone please."

"But Yosuke!"

Yosuke only reached into his pocket and gave teddie some money.

"Here go out and enjoy your day off buy yourself something just please leave me alone."

Teddie took the money.

"If your sure. Do you want anything?"

"Sure bring me a topsicle and maybe a bad ass motorcycle while your at." said Yosuke joking a bit.

"One topsicle coming up! But I might have trouble getting a motorcycle."

"It was a joke ted just go, just because there is fog no need to stay inside."

"OK, later Yosuke!" Teddie just left the room in a hurry as Yosuke decided to take a shower and clear his mind.

The cold cold water hit Yosuke's skin waking him up.

"The cold feels good for me right now sigh."

When he was done showering and feeling refreshed he just dried off and got dressed in his normal clothes and grabbed his head phones and music player and left but also taking his special glasses and kunai knives.

"Might as well go into the T.V and beat some shadows today that might help me blow off some steam."

As he left the house he was getting close to Junes and remembered that he needed Teddie if he wanted to get out of the T.V

"Dammit oh well might as well take a walk around town."

It took some time but he manged to walk the closes part of inaba and feel a little better even though he couldn't see very well because of the fog. As he deiced too make his way back into town he heard it.

"Some one please help me its a monster!"

"huh? Monster? What the hell!"

He only ran towards the sound of the voice and saw a man run past him. Yosuke looked where he came from and saw an ally he walked in and saw what shouldn't be in this word.

"A shadow?! What the hell is it doing here?"

The shadow only looked at him.

"Crap! It heard me, I can handle this. Come Jiraiya!"

"nothing happen? But why? If a shadow is here I can summon my persona as well right? Forget it I can take it head on!"

Yosuke pulled out his kunia knives and ready himself as he put on his head phones.

"Bring it on!"

The shadow only rushed at him as it lashed out with its tongue missing him as he ducked.

"This should be no problem its just a weak shadow that Yuu faced when he got his persona. I am stronger then before and this guys are nothing to me!" Yosuke thought to himself as he just ran towards the shadow and slashed in two.

"Its done."

He turned around to to see two more behind him as they got closer.

"So there is more of you huh? Well I can take it, you guys are the weakest shadows from what Teddie said in the beginning and even without Jiraiya I bet I can take you on."

**Teddies location**

Teddie was walking with a handful of topsicles in a bag eating as he walked. But he made sure not to eat the last one which was for Yosuke he did say he wanted a topsicle that's all.

"Awww the things this side has really is wonderful. I hope this makes Yosuke feel better, maybe when Sensei comes backs he will feel better since they are such close friends. Huh? Whats that smell?"

Teddie stopped in his tracks and took a smell of the air and just dropped his bag.

"That smell why would they be on this side? Wait I also smell Yosuke as well and he is with the shadows?!"

Teddie ran for the spot the smell was coming from and found himself in an ally and Yosuke fighting some shadows.

Yoskue dodged to the left as he avoided a tongue and just slashed it causing the shadow pain and making it charge at Yosuke who just raised his knives and swung downward killing it leaving one shadow behind.

"Huff, Huff,. These guys are a lot stronger then I remember is it because they are on this side and I can't use my persona? Or am I just getting weaker?"

Yosuke only took his stance and ready himself for the last shadow which was in his sight. He was interrupted by a yell.

"Yosuke!"

Yosuke only turned around and saw his friend.

"Dammit! Teddie get the hell out before it!..."

he didn't get to finish as he was priced by the shadows tongue in his left shoulder and coughed up blood.

"Dammit!"

"Yosuke!"

"I'm not down yet!"

Yosuke only threw his remaining Kunai at the shadow hitting it making it disappear.

"Got you!"

Teddie ran to his side and saw Yosuke hurt but saw him stand up straight and take off his headphones before saying. "That's my true strength.."

"it feels good to say that again hehehe."

"Teddie whats wrong?"

Teddie only shed tears as he saw his friend hurt but he only felt him pat his head and speak.

"Wheres my topsicle?"

"Yosuke your hurt!"

"Nawwww it just a scratch anyway but lets go to the hospital so I can get patched up."

Teddie only nodded and helped Walk his friend to the hospital after picking up his knives and putting them away. As he got to the hospital he was seen and asked what happen he only told them that he fell on his knives while training they seemed to buy his excuse when they saw Teddie with the knives. The manged to patch him up but ordered him to stay for the rest of the day since the sun was going to set anyway. He only agreed to it not to get on their bad side. Teddie decided to stay by his side but returning for his bag and bringing him his topsicle.

"What only one!" Yelled Yosuke in rage. as he tried to get up from the bed but was pushed by teddie.

"What? You said to get you a topsicle so only one right?"

"…... give me that thing."

He only reached for it and started to eat it in a annoyed look on his face but thought to himself.

"Why would a shadow be on this side? It doesn't make sense, I feel like something is going to happen I don't know why?"

He looked over to teddie who feel asleep next to him on the hospital chair after calming down.

"Sheees he over reacts to much but man I was pretty cool taking on those shadows hehehe. I wonder what Yuu would have done? But I would have been in deep trouble if those where stronger shadows. I will think about this more tomorrow I need to talk to my friends and tell them what happen... maybe I should just tell Chie to Tell Yukiko-San...

Yosuke only threw away his trash and decided to get some sleep. He fade into the dream realm and felt light as air but suddenly felt himself moving.

"Huh?"

He only opened his eyes and found himself in a unfamiliar room.

"Where am I? Is anyone there?"

He looked around and saw no one was there and looked behind him to see nothing but darkness. He turned around when he heard an unfamiliar voice speak to him and saw two unknown people and saw a man speak

"Welcome... to the velvet room Yosuke Hanamura..."

**well I am done with the chapter and I think it turned out pretty well as for why Shadows are in the real world. Before people say that cant happen from what I saw in persona 4 arena shadows can enter the real world but I wont say anymore without spoiling the game a bit. Any way yes Yosuke is in the velvet room but why? Wait till next chapter I will say this Yosukue and his friends will play a big role in the story along with some people from persona 4 arena wont say who but it might determine the paring for the story for those that Say Yukiko would never do that she has in the game when ever Yosuke asked her something like can I get your number or want to go out like he did near the beginning of the game she would ignore the question and bring something else up about the inn or did you say something? lets see what i have planed for the Persona's as well**

**As for who will he be with i am undecided since I haven't seen a lot of Yosuke and Yukiko story's. So I might pair him with Yukiko despite what I did in this chapter or maybe even rise. Or from someone from persona 4 arena you have played it you will know who. Please answer in a review as for Kanji I might just pair him with Nato. Lets see what I do and reviews I get there might also be lemons later when i move this story to the M section.**


	2. new goals and teams

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4

**I don't know why but I just felt I should update this story since I have free time any here you go and no flames. Anyway to answer yes this story might be a harem for Yosuke with Rise,yukiko and labrys or I might make it a love triangle with Yosuke, Labrys and rise since I haven't seen one youske story with rise. I am not sure on Yukiko I was planing on making it a Yosuke with Yukiko or a labrys story. **

**I might make it a harem or not pleas put your answer in a review or pm me. I am glad people like the story if you have any ideas please let me know. As Yosuke he is one of my favorite arcana any way tell me what you think. and no flames please **

**Chapter 2 new goals and teams**

Yosuke only looked at the man in front of him and saw a women with blond hair sitting next to him but only looking at a book she was holding with her eyes closed.

"Who are?!"

Before he could even ask the question the man answered with his head face down.

"My name is igor and I'm here to help you on your journey just as I helped your other friend on his."

"My other friend?"

"Yes, your other friend the one that was in possession of the fool arcana."

Yosuke looked over to blond women who was giving him a small smile making him blush.

Dam this women is super cute but she said they helped the my friend who also had the Fool arcana..hmmmm if I remember right I think that Yuu was the one that had that arcana since he was also our leader.

"Wait, you guys helped my partner?! Wait I'm getting ahead of myself where am I for that matter?!"

Igor only looked at him with his usual smile.

"Ahhhh what is up with your mouth and eyes more better whats up with your nose?!"

"My, my your a rude one but, like I said my name is Igor and I welcome you to the velvet room."

"Can someone please explain whats going on and why am i here and how you know my partner or my name!"

"Very well allow me to explain from the beginning."

Yosuke just listened to Igor explain what he was there to do and what the purposes of the velvet room was. What shocked Yosuke was that he found out that they had been the reason that Yuu could use so many persona and always getting stronger and this time they where going to help him with his goal

"So let me get this straight. you say this time your going to help me? But why me there must be others better for this then me how about Natao shes pretty good."

"Yes she is but she is not the one that will need our help.."

"so your saying I need help? boy doesn't that make feel better..."

"My apologies if what I said has offended you."

"No worries but maybe your beautiful assistant can give me her name and I will feel better." Yosuke said with a smile.

"My name is Margret its a pleasure to meet you, should we get down to the task at hand."

Yosuke only nodded and looked at Igor.

"So why am I here?"

"As I said we are here to help you on your journey."

"What exactly is my journey?"

"I believe that you ready know with what you saw and experienced this morning."

"You mean the shadows that appeared in Inaba.."

Igor nodded.

"So I have to figure out why they are coming into the this world and stop them all?"

"Yes and no..." Igor said

"what do you mean yes and no?"

Igor didn't answer him he only pulled out a deck of cards and laid them on the table in front of him. They where all faced down as Yosuke saw one card glowing and saw Igor tap it. As the card flipped over he saw a card he was all to familiar with how could he not as it was his own Arcana the Magician like his Persona.

"I see that your the keeper of the Magician arcana a very useful Arcana and you are the number 1 card as well."

"Well I am number 1 after all."

Yosuke gave a grin but his comment was ignored by everyone in the room. He just crossed him arms and looked the two expecting something to happen or for them to say something.

"Yosuke take this."

Igor only picked up the magician arcana card on the table and offered it to Yosuke.

"I already have my persona whats this for?"

"This card will help you awaken other hidden abilities of the persona you have. This card will also help you since you will also have to assemble a team on your journey to help you solve this mystery as well. Just get.."

"A team? I will just get the gang back together to help since we already solved a case and this should prove to be easy for us."

"If you can trust them then go ahead."

"What?"

As I said you will need a team just remember to put your trust in people you can rely on."

"I understand Igor."

Yosuke only reached for the card and as he took hold of it, he saw the card flash brightly and just surround his body. He felt something in him change he didn't know what it was but he felt a little stronger.

"I feel stronger for some reason? Wait does this mean I will be able to use and fuse persona's like Yuu did before me?" Yosuke said with a bit of hope. But the answer he got brought his hopes down a bit.

"Yes and no." Igor said with his normal smile. "You will be able to only use other persona's of the same arcana as your own and fuse very little persona in the same arcana as well and.."

"and what?"

"That's enough for today since your mind is about to awaken in the real realm. Remember you will need the help of people that you can trust chooses wisely."

"Whats are you talking?! My mind wakening up in the other realm?! Yelled Yosuke.

"We will maybe meet again when the time calls for it but do not fear, the fool will return." said Igor.

"Wait, Yuu's coming back when? What time?"

"Farewell". Igor spoke as he he started to fade.

"Wait,! I still have may more questions to ask why me? Why not someone more dissevering?"

"I look forward to seeing you next time. I look forward to see what the Magician can do. Will you be able to bring me some new persona's? Will your new power grow. I will see you next time." Margret only started to fade as well.

**Back in reality **

"Wait!"

Yosuke woke up with his hand reaching out into the air.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Yosuke why are you yelling so early?"

Yosuke looked over to see Teddie rubbing his eyes from sleep and getting up from the chair.

"Did I wake you Ted? Sorry about that I had a very weird dream.."

"really? what was it about?"

"Uhhhh... I don't remember to much of it? oh well, what time is it?"

Yosuke only looked at his watch and eyes widen.

"Ahhhhh, I'm so late for school!... eh oh well I could use another day off and since Schools almost over. ted later today we are going into the T.V." Yosuke said with confidence.

"What why? Did something happen over there has someone else been kidnapped?" Teddie said with worry but just felt Yosuke put his hand on his head calming him down.

"Its nothing like that ted its just I want to investigate since there has to be a reason why there was shadow here. We will see if anything has happen since our last visit. I was planning to go yesterday to blow off some steam but I remembered that I need you there since I wont be able to get out with out your help."

oh. does mean we are getting the team back together? Teddie said with hope.

no.. not yet at least we need to do a little recon first and see if the others really need to be called.

Ok well lets get going the sooner we get there the sooner we get started.

Teddie only nodded helped Yosuke out of the bed and he checked out of the hospital. As they made their way to Junes Yosuke was in thought.

"Hmmm, will we really find anything over there? From what I recall Igor said I need a team and that the fool would be coming back. Ahhhhhh I wished he told me when he was coming back then he could take over I'm no leader. I just got to do my best and hope I don't screw up."

As they arrived at Junes Yosuke was in trouble when he met his dad asking where he was and Yosuke panicked thinking about what to say as Teddie said they spent the night at Kanjis much to Yosuke's horror, his dad believed him and just told him to go home since he didn't look to well. They only made their way to the TV and jumped right in heading for the T.V world as they set foot in the in T.V world Teddie spoke.

"Its good to be home for once. Huh whats that smell?" asked Teddie

"You got something ted?" asked Yosuke.

"I Don't know if its something, but I smell something off in here.

"Is it shadows?"

"Yes, but they smell different then any other shadow I have smelled before."

"Well lets go check it out."

Yosuke pulled out his Kunai as he looked over to Teddie who was putting on his bear suit.

"I won't even ask what you did with the clothes since I already your know your like a new born in there. But why the hell do you even take your clothes off to put that thing on! Do you have any idea how much they cost me and you just throw them where ever, when you come back in here! Yosuke yelled

"If I don't, I wont be able to fit in here. Beside Chie and Yukiko-chan picked them out not you. Teddie said as he got his bear claw out.

"But I paid for them since they charged it to me! Well whatever just lead the way ted and have your persona at the ready."

Yosuke only felt his chest hurt as he heard a voice.

"**You really think you beat me? Your friend was the one who beat me not you. Yet you manged to get your Persona. Tsk wont be long till we meet again where it all began for you. The others will follow as well sooner or later,"**

Yosuke only stiffened as he heard the voice.

Uhhhh Ted did you hear that?

"Hear what!? Teddie asked as he began to look around area."

"Its nothing, come on we have shadows to fight and a mystery to solve!"

"Roger!"

**School**

at the school everything was going normal for everyone that expect for Chie who was wondering where Yosuke was. She began to worry that maybe he was upset and actually waited for Yukiko when he asked her out.

"I wonder where he is it's not like him to miss school. Hmmm I wonder if he is still upset that we didn't hang out that day? Said Yukiko as she saw her friend Chie in thought.

"Are you OK Chie?"

Chie looked over to her friend who looked worried for her.

"Naww, I'm fine just wondering where Yosuke is since he isn't here."

"I hope he is OK since he did leave in a hurry on Saturday."

"Don't worry Yukiko I'm sure he is fine beside he might just be running late." She heard the door to class open.

"See there he is! huh?"

"Yo Yosuke-senpai are you here?" Kanji walked into the class and began to look for Yosuke but had no luck finding him. He turned his gaze to his other upper clansmen friends.

"Have you guys seen Yosuke-senpai?" asked Kanji

"No why?" Asked Chie a little worried.

"Its just that he was feeling kinda of down and I wanted to see how he was doing. I also need to ask him what to do with flowers he gave me."

He got two different responses.

"Yosuke is feeling down?" Asked a worried Chie

"He gave you flowers Kanji-kun? asked a cruises Yukiko.

"Sure did they where red Roses he gave them to me on Saturday night after he got stood by..."

Kanji didn't get to finish as he saw a sweating Chie but heard the door open again, The door to the class room opened and in walked the last two female members of the old investigation team.

"Hey guys whats going on?" Rise said with her normal smile.

"Good day to you all its been awhile. Naoto said.

The investigation team just traded greetings as Naoto saw Chie in thought.

"Is something wrong Chie-senpai?"

"No, nothing just wondering where Yosuke is?"

"That's right where is Yosuke-Senpai anyway?" Asked Rise as she scanned the class for Yosuke.

"It appears he isn't here?" Replied Naoto as she noticed chie was in thought again.

"Is something wrong?"

Chie looked startled by the question but regained herself.

"I'm fine just thinking to myself hahaha."

Chie let out a nervous laugh as they Shrugged but Naoto could tell there was more then she let on but let it go for now as Rise spoke.

"It's not like him to miss school, is he OK?"

"He may just be feeling down because we canceled our meeting with him that day." Replied Yukiko.

"We have been kinda of busy ever since Senpai left. Yosuke-Senpai just wants to keep the team together maybe we should see him today? My day is pretty open so what do you guys say? Replied Rise as she looked at her friends for their responses.

"So is mine besides I want make sure he is OK after what happen.. replied Kanji

Rise,Naoto and Yukiko only looked at Kanji Wondering what he meant.

"What happen to Yosuke-senpai?" Asked Rise.

"Well I don't really know it I should tell you since it kinda of involves someone I know but lets just say he felt hurt for being stood up by..."

"He was stood up?!" Yelled Rise as Naoto looked a bit surprised.

"Sure was, if you want to know the whole thing ask him yourself. Besides I need to know what to do with red Roses he gave me that night."

"WHAT! Yosuke-Senpai gave you roses but why?" Yelled Rise a little shocked about why he would do that.

"Red roses..." Naoto said to herself as she was in thought after hearing what Kanji had said.

"Yeah he did what about it?"

Kanji only looked at Naoto and a panicked Rise she was going to say what he didn't want to hear.

"It's not like that I tell you, he has a very good reason for giving me the flowers!"

The others just looked at him as he ranted on about not swing that way and he had a good reason for taking the flowers.

"Anyway lets go visit him at Junes later since he will be there. He can't miss work even if he is sick, besides I know he will be happy to see me." Replied Rise with a smile. Making the other girls think she is way too over confident. They only agreed as the day was going by as normal Chie was in a panic.

"What am I going to do? If Yosuke tells everyone that he asked out Yukiko things might end up getting worst then they are. I guess I will just tell the truth or something and hope things end up well."

Chie only sighed as she looked at the clock in class and saw that school would still not be over for awhile. A few hours later School had ended and they where all making there way to junes. As they arrived they saw Yosukes father working at the tables. When they approached him he spoke.

"How are you all doing?"

"Fine." they all said.

"Yo! old man have you seen Yosuke-senpai around?" asked Kanji as everyone saw him show no respect.

"I sent him home since he was feeling down. He was out all night and didn't come home, he only showed up a few hours ago. He should be home but I think he is out with our store mascot since some employees say they saw him heading towards the electronics section."

All of Yosukes friends just got an idea of where he was and wondered why he would go into the TV world and why he was out all night.

"Well kids I have to get back to work."

Yosuke's dad only returned to work as they made their way to the TV area.

"Why would he go into the TV world?" Asked Rise.

"Who knows maybe he needs to blow off some steam. I know I would when ever someone pisses me off!"

"But that's just you Kanji-kun." spoke Yukiko as they arrived at the TV they made sure it was clear before jumping in and heading to the TV world. As the arrived the put on their special glasses to see through the fog.

"Its been awhile since we've been back here." Spoke Naoto.

"I'll say lets take care some of shadows since we are here I haven't had a good brawl since Senpai left. Kanji said as he was getting pumped.

"Rise can you see if you can find Yosuke-kun?" asked Yukiko

"Right Yukiko-senpai."

Rise only summed her persona and began to search for their friend but was surprised as what she sensed.

"This is odd?"

"What is it?" They all asked.

"I can't tell where he is its like this fog is getting in the way? I don't understand, this whole world feels different for some odd reason and the shadows feel a bit off as well they seem stronger and..."

As Rise was speaking they heard two familiar voices.

"Come on ted only a few more!"

"Right Yosuke this enemy is immune to all elements but weak to physical attacks."

"OK. hi yeah!"

they only heard their friend yell and a sound of metal hitting flesh.

"Its down ted lets go!"

"Right Junes Bomber!" Teddie and Yosuke yelled.

They only heard a small explosion from the distance followed by a yell of joy.

"We did it Yosuke! that makes another one down."

"Sure does ted. But these shadows where way different then before we even took down some that had powers they shouldn't have, huh? ted whats up?"

"I smell something at the entrance."

"Is it more shadows?"

"No.. it smells like Chie-chan,Rise-chan,Naoto-chan,along with Kanji and..."

"and?"

"Yuki-chan is with them?"

"I see well we better go meet them. We're not far from the entrance are we?"

"Nope its that way." They heard Teddie say as they waited a few moments and saw Yosuke and Teddie walking out of the fog meeting all together for the first time in a while.

"Well I have to say I'm a bit surprised that all of you are here?" Asked a surprised Yosuke as he just grabbed his shoulder a bit before walking pass them with teddie behind him with his suit a bit ripped.

"Yosuke-kun what happen? Why are in you here?" asked a worried Yukiko but Yosuke only shrugged.

"So now you listen to me?... Whatever we can talk outside beside if wait to long the shadows me and teddie escaped form will catch up to us." Yosuke said as he faced his friends but tried not to look at Yukiko.

They heard noise from behind them and saw Teddie make TVs to the real world they Followed as Yosuke went through the TV. As the others where about to follow him Naoto spoke.

"Something is bothering Yosuke-senpai." Naoto said as she noticed how he spoke before leaving through the TV.

"What do you mean they all asked?"

Naoto only spoke.

"I believe something has happened to him since he wouldn't even look at Yukiko-senpai. Did something happen between the two off you?" she asked

"I don't think so?" Replied Yukiko as Naoto was studying her reaction to see if was telling the truth. As Naoto looked at Yukiko she saw three people flinch. she was about to ask but she saw teddie jump in the TV back to the real world.

"He must know something but why did Chie-senpai and Kanji-kun react to that question? They must know why Yosuke-senpai wouldn't look at Yukiko-senpai. Naoto thought as she looked at Kanji.

"Kanji-kun..."

"YES!" Kanji only stiffened as she spoke his name and he blushed.

"Do you have any idea why Yosuke-Senpai is feeling down? Can you also tell me why he gave you red roses? Naoto replied in her normal voice as Kanji was being stared at by Yukiko, Naoto and rise but saw that Chie was looking away.

"Ummmm ask Chie-senpai!" Kanji just yelled as he ran for the TV and yelled one final thing before jumping into the TV.

"Forgive me CHIE-senpai!" Like that he was gone and the girls where all staring at Chie wondering what Kanji meant.

"Well Chie-senpai? Care to explain what kanji-kun meant?" asked Naoto as she gave her a serious look.

"Ummm its nothing really. Trust me beside wouldn't it be better to hear it from him then me? since he will tell you the truth."

Chie only let out a nervous smile as the girls only looked at her.

"Chie does this have to do something with what he wanted to ask me on Friday?"

"Ummm..."

"what ever this is Yoskue-senpai looked really down it must be important. I wonder what he wanted to ask you Yukiko-senpai?" Aske Rise as she was taking an interest in what was going on.

"I don't know but when he wanted talk, he was all red faced I thought he was sick. I started to talk to Chie and he just left the room in a hurry with a smile." Replied Yukiko as Naoto just took in all that was being said and only nodded.

"I may know whats bothering Yosuke-senpai but I need to talk to him or teddie and Kanji-kun if I need to."

Naoto only walked towards the exit and went through the TV followed by Rise and Yukiko leaving chie behind.

"What am I going to do? if Naoto really did figure everything out just from asking a few questions and just listening. she might know the truth. What am I thinking no way she is that good of detective right?" She asked herself before just exiting the TV and going back to Junes. She made her way to the table where they would meet when ever they needed to talk about the old case. As she arrived she everyone sitting there but saw that Yosuke was sitting with Kanji and Teddie who was in his junes clothes. She only took a sit next to Yukikio and who was with Naoto and rise.

"So, why are you guys here anyway? I thought you where all busy with work and other things?" Said Yosuke as talked to his friends.

"We decided to take today off to see how you where doing since we did cancel on you on Friday Yosuke-senpai. Beside you look kinda down down so we came to cheer you up." Rise replied with a smile.

"Your to kind to me Rise-chan. Don't worry about canceling since you are going to restart your career again and I know you wont have much time for us. Besides it wasn't that bad Kanji and ted kept me company."

Yosuke said with a small smile as he crossed his arms flinching a bit from pain from his hidden wound but Naoto saw him flinch and only decided to ask what was wrong when she could.

They stayed silent for a bit as Yosuke and teddie where being stared at by the girls.

"What?" They both asked.

"Are you going to tell us why you missed school?"

"I dont go to school?"

"Not you ted." replied Yosuke.

"To answer I wasn't feeling well all weekend and I decided to skip school today my mom and dad know why.

"Forgive me for saying this Yosuke-senpai but your father said you showed up at junes and didn't spend the night at your home. If I may ask why are you trying to lie?" Asked Naoto as Yosuke only bit his lip.

"Gotta hand it to the young princess always knowing whats up when she needs to." Yosuke thought

"You caught me I didn't spend the night at home I was busy doing something. I wont tell you since its a secret."

"Your no fun Yosuke-senpai what about telling me." Replied Rise as she smiled at Yosuke who avoided her eye just encase he did fall her trick.

"Sorry, but I doubt your here for that. what else is bugging all of you?"

Every one stayed silent as Naoto sighed and spoke.

"Very well since no one wants to speak I will. First why where you in the TV world with out calling us?"

"I just needed it to get it some training I can't get rusty."

"I believe there is more to it, but answer me this why wont you look Yukiko-senpai did something happen, whats wrong with your shoulder and more importantly why did you give red roses to Kanji-kun? Naoto asked as everyone looked at Yosuke who just glared at Kanji.

"I what?! What the hell did you tell them Kanji?!" Yosuke yelled.

"What?!"

"Never mind. But I dont know what your talking about."

"very well Kanji-kun teddie?"

They only started to sweat as they looked at the table avoiding her eyes.

"You don't give up do you? Fine if you have to find out you better here from me then them."

Yosuke only sighed as he looked at the girls before meeting Yukiko's gaze he only looked away feeling a bit hurt but ignored it.

"Well if you must know if happened after Yukiko-san stood me up on our date on Saturday." Yosuke said in a normal voice as all the girls looked him and Yukiko who just had a confused look on her face.

"WHAT! Yukiko-Senpai stood you up?! Is that true?" Asked a surprised Rise as she looked back and forth between the two.

"Of course not!" Said Chie as she was speaking for her friend as Naoto just looked at Yosuke.

"I wouldn't lie about this. Then again she probably ignored my question when I asked her since she was talking to Chie remember? It was after school you where with her when I asked her."

"Wait is this that what you wanted to ask me?!"

"Yes I walked up to you and even asked you when you where looking at Chie. I thought about how to ask you and I came out and said it and saw you nodding I even I asked you if you really meant it. You then smiled and said "yup I do."

"But I was talking to Chie about how working at the inn is getting hard for me Yosuke-kun."

Yukiko only saw Yosuke look down.

"Of course, just like always..."

"what do Mean yosuke-senpai?" Asked Rise.

"Its like I told Kanji and ted when I waited for Yukiko-san. When ever I would ask Yukiko-san for her number or something like going out last year she would block it out or ask if I said something,or bring up her inn sigh. As for the red roses they where for Yukiko-san for our date but when she didn't show up I just gave them to kanji who was trying to spy on me along with ted, but I told him to get rid of them."

"I just couldn't just get rid of them." said Kanji.

"Wait red?" asked Yukiko as she looked at Yosuke

"Yes, since red is your favorite color, I got them for you but well you know..."

Yukiko only started to feel a little bad as she took in his words and remembered the times she forgot things and only remembered when she was told by Chie.

"Yosuke-kun..."

"so you got jealous Naoto, no need to get jealous and think I will try to steal Kanji from you." Yosuke said with a grin as he winked at her as she and Kanji Blushed.

"I never thought that!" She said losing her cool a bit.

"You sure? since your a good detective you must have thought of that possibility that I might be going for Kanji when he told you all that he got red roses from me.""

Naoto only stayed silent as Yosuke just smiled.

"Whatever the case do you mind telling about your shoulder?"

"Oh well even if I tell you, you wont believe me. Then again with all the crazy stuff that happen before yuu left you might. It happen yesterday when the fog set in... I was feeling a little down about being set up by Yukiko-san then again I kinda new she would just ignore my questions like always. I told ted to leave me alone and go out and enjoy himself."

The others only looked at teddie who nodded to what yosuke was saying.

"I left my house about midday after a shower, I decided to get rid of some steam by going into the TV I was on my way to Junes but remembered I needed ted's help to get out. That was when I heard a scream..."

"a scream?" Asked Naoto as everyone paid close attention.

"Yes... I ran towards it thinking I could do something to help but when I got to the alleyway I saw a man ran past me and I saw it... a shadow."

"What!"

Yosuke only looked at his friends.

"What you saw a shadow? Here, how?" Asked Rise

"Are sure?" Asked Yukiko

"come on Yosuke you must have been seeing things. Beside Shadows cant enter the real world."

Kanji and Naoto only stayed silent as he spoke.

"look I know it might hard to believe but I'm not lying and why be so quick to doubt me. Just try and believe me."

"Yosuke is telling the truth I saw them with my own eyes. I wouldn't lie about something like this!

"Ted calm down man." Kanji said as he saw Teddie just stay silent as Yosuke spoke again.

"Look believe me or not, I dont care but I have a few things to say about all this. We just cant just deny that they cant come over to our world. Look at ted even though he is a shadow he could still come to our world. Beside remember the fog that came over when we thought the case was over. Teddie even said it was the fog from his world. Beside if ted could come over then maybe other shadows could come over as well?" Yosuke said as he waited for the others to speak.

The others stayed silent. Until one of them spoke.

"I believe Yosuke-senpai beside why would he make up such thing? He has always been a good Senpai." Spoke Kanji as he looked at Yosuke who smiled.

"What about the rest of you do you believe me?"

They all looked to be in thought.

"You still haven't explained how this ties into how your shoulder looks like its in pain?" Asked Naoto.

Yosuke only began to unbutton his shirt as everyone looked at him.

"What are you doing!" Yelled Chie as the others just watched as Kanji just moved his hand to his nose as no one noticed.

Yosuke ignored them as he continued. as he made it to the last button and opened his shirt to show his shoulder wrapped in bandages with a blood stain on them.

"After I started to fight the shadows here I got hurt and after the battle I had to go to the hospital to get checked out."

Yosuke only put his shirt back on and started to button it.

"The shadows are a lot tougher to fight with out the power of a persona trust me on this. That's one of the reason I didn't show up at school. So you got your answers but do you believe me. I know kanji does and so does ted.

"Your Lying Yosuke beside Teds a special case the other shadows wont come here. You probably just hurt your self to try and get our attention. You have always been someone looking for excitement."

"Chie-Senpai, yosuke-senpai isn't like that and you know it. Why say something that mean?"

Yosuke only sighed and spoke with a little hurt in his voice.

"What have you got against me Chie? Where friends why would I make all this up? Even if I was at least I tell the truth when needed."

Chie only stiffened at what Yosuke said.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

Yosuke finished buttoning his shirt before looking at his friend.

"You know what I mean When I asked out Yukiko-san in front of you, you could have told her after I left the classroom knowing she would probably forget what I asked her. Hell all the times I asked her when Yuu was here and blew me off you where there. You even know she has trouble remembering stuff she sees as unimportant. Like when she couldn't even remember the kid we went after who we thought threw her into the TV."

Chie only looked taken back at what he said and was being looked at by the others and by Yukiko who only said.

"Chie?"

Yukiko only began to think as she remembered how when Yosuke had left she had asked Chie what he had wanted. Chie told her that it wasn't anything important and she should go to the inn.

"You got some nerve saying that. I'm not that one that only wanted to ask out Yukiko for the dumb Amagi challenge!"

All the girls looked at Yosuke wondering if what Chie said was true but only saw him smile.

"Chie-senpai!"

They turned to look at Kanji who looked at her.

"Stop lying. I told you already that when Yosuke-senpai asked out Yukiko-senpai it wasn't because of that dumb challenge."

"Kanji-kun, I dont think Chie would lie to me." replied Yukiko as she spoke to Kanji.

"Look, Yukiko-senapi I know you two have been friends since you where kids. But so where we, even if it was just for bit. the reason he asked you out was because he liked you, not because of the challenge thing trust me on this. I even asked him if it was, if he had answered yes I would have kicked his ass right there and then!"

"What!" Yosuke yelled as he found out what kanji would have done to him that day.

"Ted was there too since none of you bothered to show up."

"That's right I was there too and he is telling the truth!"

"Chie-senpai you even asked me that day remember? When youske left the school that day you said he was asking out Yukiko-senpai for that challenge. I even told you that day that is wasn't!"

Chie only got up from her chair in a bit rage.

"I don't have sit here and take this from you or Yosuke. Lets go Yukiko."

Everyone only looked at Yukiko who looked at the group and at chie walking away from them. She only stood up and followed her in a bit of hurry.

"Guess she believes her more then witnesses and when the truth is in front of her..." spoke Naoto as she could tell there was a dark aura around the group.

"Listen guys I follow them to make sure they are ok so see you later."

Rise got up from the table but stopped when she was called.

"Rise-chan, thanks."

"For what?"

"Just seeing you made me feel a little better. Since I'm friends with an idol after all. Maybe next time I can treat you to some steak or something else." Yosuke said with a smile as he winked at Rise.

"Yosuke-senpai."

"Count us in as well." Shouted Kanji and teddie as Yosuke looked down a little annoyed they ruined his moment.

"If you don't mind I would like to tag along as Well Youske-senpai." Replied Naoto.

"Great, sure whatever its not like I wanted to be alone with rise or abything,"

"No problem then," said teddie.

Rise only laughed at what she saw.

"well I have to go but maybe next time we can try to hang out sooner OK bye..."

Rise left in a hurry as Naoto only looked at the men and teddie.

"Something up naoto?" Asked Yosuke.

"Yes I just want to let you know that I believe you..."

"really? But why?"

"Well the day before a man reported being attacked by a strange monster. He said he ran out of an alleyway but saw a high school student run into it. I would guess that would be you, he made his report as he ran to the station but no one believed him they thought he was crazy so I took his report and had him describe the monster he saw. I figured it was a shadow from the way he explained it, but I had no idea that you had been hurt or the one that took care of the shadows?"

"Wait if you knew all this why not say something to convince Chie and Yukiko-senpai." Spoke Kanji as he looked at naoto.

Naoto only shifted her hat and spoke.

"It wasn't very important since Youske-senpai had other things to discuses with us."

"I'm just glad you all believed me." Spoke youske

"but the question remains, why and how are they appearing in the real world?" Asked Naoto as she rubbed her temples.

"We dont even have anything to go on but cheer up Naoto. I'm sure we will find out the reason. Said Kanji trying to cheer up Naoto.

"Kanjis right." spoke Teddie.

They all began to talk as Yosuke went to get them a few drinks and as he was making his way back to the table with the drinks he had a certain thought.

"_You will need to make a team of people you can trust."_

"People I can trust?" As he made it to the table he only took his seat and looked at his friends who where talking about things had been for them since they haven't seen each other in a bit.

"Guys."

They looked at Yosuke who only raised his drink.

"Guys who knows why the shadows are coming to our world. But looks like we have to investigate this as well like the last crime. But this time we wont let anyone die as we try to find out the truth. Will you guys help since I can't do this alone?"

"What about the others?" Asked Naoto

"we will tell them when need to, but for right now I dont think Chie or Yukiko-san will be want to see me much. As for Rise I dont know if she will want to help because of her idol carrier. But for now it will just be me and ted I think."

"Count me in Yosuke-senpai!" Yelled Kanji as he just raised his drink with him.

"Me too!" Teddie just followed their lead as he raised his glass.

They only looked at Naoto as she only sighed and raised her drink as well.

"I suppose if I must, I will help as well any way I can since you will need my skills in investigation for this mystery."

They all just tapped drinks as they looked at Yosuke.

"Guys we need to go back to the TV world when we can to try figure all this out since we have no idea where to start."

Youske said with small laugh.

They only nodded as kanji brought up something on his mind.

"Uhhh so does mean we will have to get a new place to hang out since where a new team?"

"Where not really a new team? Were still the same team but with lees team mates since Yuu isn't here. But for now we will keep using junes."

They only nodded.

"Naoto, kanji just to let you know the shadows are different then before some have gain new shapes and powers."

"Can you please explain what you mean Yosuke-senpai?" Asked Naoto.

"I wish I could but it would be better if you guys saw for your self when we get a chance to go."

The rest of day was spent talking about plans and what they would need to look for when they return to the TV world. They deiced they would meet when they had time to meet and see if they could the others on board. As Yosuke and Teddie made there way home Yosuke was in thought.

"Hmmmm I know I felt that presence again but why? Its just like last time when I faced my shadow before. But what did me and Teddie see when we couldn't enter that part of the TV world hmmmmm."

"Something up Yosuke?" Asked Teddie.

"Just thinking about that weird place we saw in the TV world." Yosuke Replied in a lazy tone as he put his hands behind his head.

"you mean that area we couldn't get near?"

"Yes, it feels odd for some odd reason. I mean when we went back to check it out it was gone and then we where chased by shadows."

"Maybe we need more information on that place before we can find it again? It kinda looked like a school or something?" Replied Teddie

"I wonder if that means someone from our school has been taken? No I doubt that it would have been on the news..."

"then what does it mean?" asked teddie

"Who knows ted but for now we have our team and we got to do our best to figure everything out."

Yosuke only smiled as he felt he can trust the people that formed the new team for the mystery. But maybe Chie was right maybe he did want some excitement since this town had nothing going for it.

"no... I'm not like that anymore... I need to get myself together I cant let what people say get to me. Or I might lose my self like when I wanted to push him into the TV.."

Yosuke only recalled the time when Nanako had died he was filled with hate for the killer he just wanted to end his life and push him into the TV, to suffer for what he had done. But if he had gone through the plan an innocent man would have been killed because of his want for revenge for her and Saki-senpai.

Yosuke only shed a small tear for his old love for his Senpai. She may have hated him but he loved her but he was ready to try and move on with Yukiko. But it just brought him more pain.

"Maybe I'm meant to be alone since the women I loved hated me even in the end. If only we knew about the TV world sooner maybe yuu and I could have saved her and she could have gotten her own persona to help us. Then she would have gotten to know the true me, and maybe... what I'm doing I cant think of the past right now... I wonder what arcana she would have been?"

Yosuke only stopped as he looked at the sky.

"Maybe I should go see her brother?"

"Yosuke lets hurry home you need to get home before your dad does."

"Crap! Your right not to mention my mom will probably kill me for making her worry!"

Yoskue and teddie ran home hoping to beat Yosuke's dad home Yosuke had one final thought.

"Igor I dont know if my friends will be enough but I trust them. I will do my best, no! we will do our best to find the truth if there is one. But for now I hope no deaths will happen..

**I hope you all liked the chapter. I would like to ask if Saki was alive what arcana do you think she would be the same as her brother or different? As I said in the beginning people from persona 4 arena will be in this story wont say who but you guys can already guess who wil be one of them. As the paring I will either go with harem or love triangle for Yosuke.. anyway Youske team will be Kanji the emperor, Naoto of the fortune, teddie the star, and of course Yosuke the magician. Chie and Yukiko are touch and go I dont hate them since the chariot is a good card. As for Rise I will let you decided join sooner or later on. Anyway later and ideas are weclomd and please vote on my poll.**


	3. persona's and shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own persona 4

**welcome to chapter 3 of my story I have been looking over the Yosuke's story's and realize not a lot with him ending up with a girl. Mostly yuu... dont get me wrong I dont hate Yaio but come on Yosuke needs some love with the ladies since I mean for those that have played persona 4 arena you saw that he liked Labrys. But there isn't enough stories with him getting some love. Any way this story will be a harem and will have lemons later so for now it stays on the T section. So no flames and i agree with my reviewers Yosuke dones't get enough love on fanfition or in persona 4 golden i mean he is cool not to mention he has a cool arcane in my oppion one of the best since i love to use magic anyway the pic i am useing is not mind i found it by chance on google **

* * *

**chapter 3 persona's and shadows**

the next morning Yosuke awoke and for once he was in a good mood since he was going to hang out with his friends again to solve another case. But this time he was leader much to his protest to the others saying he should be it. In all that, was the only thing he hated being a leader he wasn't one at all he was just a person that went on instinct. Yosuke looked over to Teddie who was asleep on the guest bed which happen to be next to him for some reason. He looked at the clock and saw it was time for school.

"Might as well get going."

"Yosuke got ready and headed out the door leaving a note for Teddie for when he woke up. As he was making his way to school he got a text from Kanji.

"Huh whats he want this early in the morning?"

"**Yo! Yosuke-senpai me and Naoto will be meeting at my house after school since I have to help my mom with something. It be cool if you come by so we can all go visit the TV world together."**

"Hmmm. Wait him and Naoto? Well I guess they are in the same class so he would ask her for help but I wonder if there is more too it. Eh doesn't matter to me since Kanji does like her and she likes him, bound too happen sooner then later I think?"

Yosuke continued his walk towards school but thought back to the girl that had hurt him.

"Yukiko-san... sigh I know she really didn't mean to stand me up but why didn't Chie tell her that we had plans... maybe I'm cursed to be hated by girls I like just like with Saki-senpai... I wonder if Rise-chan will give me chance... probably not since she likes yuu for some reason but why?"

Yosuke began to think why she liked his friend all they did was meet and she was over him trying to get him to go out with her.

"I don't see why I mean we all saved her and yet she thanks him why? Must have been because he was the leader of the group and was leading the investigation to find the truth...oh well maybe I will find some one later I need to focus on this case and what me and Teddie saw, and why the Shadows did what they did. didn't Naoto say something about this? When was it..."

Yosuke grabbed his head trying to remember what Naoto had said before but was drawing a blank as he gave up and arrived at school. As he arrived at school he saw Rise talking to Yukiko and Chie and wondered what they where doing?

"Hmm... does this mean she Rise-chan wont help us out in the investigation? If that's the case we might have problems trying to find locations again. But we got Ted and he is back to his old self again so not really a lost." Yosuke said to himself as he waved at Rise who waved back wasn't really surprised when Chie just ignored him and walked into the school along with Yukiko who gave him a glance.

"Guess she still believes her over me and the others... sigh, oh well time to get too class."

As classes started they went pretty fast as lunch came by Yosuke sent a text to his friends too meet him on the roof in a few minutes. When he arrived on the roof he saw Kanji Naoto, Rise and for some odd reason Teddie.

"Glade you can all make it, since I just called you all here out of the blue."

"No problem Yosuke-senpai, so whats up anything new to report on the case?" Asked Kanji.

"Well its not really a case till we deem it one, since we don't know anything yet. We need to get all the facts straight before we jump on anything." Replied Naoto as she looked at Kanji who nodded at what she said.

"Well it not really about the case but I thought we should all have lunch with each other since we haven't hung out in awhile and what are you doing here Ted?!

"Well I came to school to wait for you guys to leave so we can go straight too the TV world but I got a text from Yosuke saying to meet on the roof and here I am!"

The group looked at Youske who shrugged.

"I sent the text to everyone even Chie and Yukiko-san just to see if they would come. Before any of you say anything I am willing to put aside what happen with Yukiko-san to try and figure things out."

"I must say that's very mature of you Yosuke-senpai." Replied Naoto as she gave Yosuke a smile and titled her hat.

"Shes right Yosuke-senpai, I didn't really think you would do such a grown up thing. I got too say its more fitting for you." Replied Rise making Yosuke blush.

"Hey I do stuff like that all time but for now I guess its just us then."

They all nodded and sat around in a circle and started to talk about their old adventure as they where talking about current events. In all, they had a good time as Yosuke was looking at Rise but he shook his head and getting back to the task at hand. He needed to focus on what they where planing after school. Lunch had ended with the Kanji,Naoto and Rise going back to class leaving Yosuke alone with Teddie who left the roof before he was found by anyone.

"Sigh... I don't have any friends in the same class anymore well expect for Kou and I cant always hang out with them they have things too do... Yukiko-san... maybe I'm not the type of guy for her after all she does have a hard time at the inn and rarely has anytime for herself and she rather spend it with Chie.. might as well get going."

Yosuke was heading for the school roof door but was surprised when it open. In front of him was someone he didn't really want to talk to right now.

"Yosuke-kun..."

"Hey Yukiko-san... what are you doing up here?"

"Ummm, Well I got your text saying you where going to meet with the others so I..."

"Its over..." he replied

"oh..." Yukiko seemed sadden by the news..

"well its nice you showed up at the end why didn't you come earlier?"

"Well Chie said that we shouldn't come since no one else would be here."

"Not to sound mean, but your wrong you missed everyone even Ted came since I gave him cell phone.."

"umm Yosuke-kun"

"yes?..."

Yukiko looked at Yosuke who had a smile on his face but she could tell there was more to what he was letting on.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked without hesitation.

Huh? Thats a dumb question to ask I'm not mad at you? Why would you even ask that?" Yosuke asked her as she gave him a serious look.

"I'm serious!"

"So am I?"

"So your just going to forget what happen? About me standing you up!?"

"Ohhhh that, Don't worry about it since I know I'm probably not your type guy. You probably like Yuu since you always hung out with him and spoke highly of him like Rise. As for me I'm cursed to like women that hate or will hate me Like Saki-senpai." Yosuke said with a sad smile shocking Yukiko.

"Why would you say something like that Yosuke-kun? Saki-senpai didn't hate you." Yukiko was trying to cheer Yosuke up but was shocked by the look he gave her.

"You don't know how wrong you are Yukiko-san... you never went inside the TV to try and avenge her and found what she really thought about you.. "

"what are you talking about?"

"When I first got my persona I visited Saki's home in the shadow realm and found what she really thought of me.. boy I was surprised with what I found out. Sigh, some times I think my shadow and Chie are right about me... I'm no good to anyone and I seek only thrill and excitement to be useful for once I'm not even well liked around this town..."

"Yosuke-kun that's not true I mean your friends like you?"

"Sure they do, I know they like me well maybe not Chie but this whole town hates the prince of Junes since so many people have been put out of business because of Junes... sorry I need to get going."

Yosuke was walked past Yukiko but left her a message.

"Seems the others have made me the leader this time... if you want to come along later meets us outside off school and join the others and me."

Yosuke walked back to class leaving Yukiko alone as she stared at Yosuke as he walked away.

"Yosuke-kun..."

Yukiko decided to return to class thinking Yosukes new out look on his life was her fault but he said he didn't hate her. She stopped and began to think, did she really know the real Yosuke at all? She knew the others since she hung out with them but the only person that Yosuke really spoke too was his best Friend Yuu.

The School day ended and Yosuke was waiting out side the school gate for the rest of the group since Ted had learned to send texts and sent one to Yosuke saying he would waiting for them at Junes. Yosuke had waited a few minutes and was met with Rise who greeted him.

"Hey Rise-chan!"

"Hello Yosuke-senpai."

"Rise-Chan did you Naoto or Kanji on your way out?"

"No, I heard they left early since Kanji had to help his mom with the shop and Naoto left too help him with it. So will be just the two of us heading to Kanji's home."

Oh thats right I forgot he sent me text in the morning saying that. My mind must gone dark for a sec.. OK lets get going then we don;t want them to wait for us long."

Rise nodded as she and Yosuke began walking to Kanji's home. As they where leaving Yosuke took one final look at the school entrance thinking he would see Yukiko but didn't see her. He sighed and just left the school. As Yosuke and Rise where heading to their destination he couldn't help but be a bit happy.

"Score I finally have some time with Rise-chan!" he thought was thinking of what to say too her.

"Umm, Rise-chan how have things since you started up your idol career again?"

"Things have been going well, I still need a lot of work before I can fully get my old life back."

"That sounds tough but I know you can do it. I will help you anyway I can."

"Thats really nice of you Yosuke-senpai. your really one of the few people that really pushes me to do my best why though?"

"What do you mean why? Your one of my best friends even if your younger then me."

"But are you hanging out with me because I'm Risette? Be honest I wont get mad."

Youkse felt that she was also asking him something else within the question so he decided to be honest with her.

"Rise... I will be honest when I first met you I saw you as Risette."

Rise stiffen as he said that but he continued.

"But during our journey last year well, I saw that you where more then an idol. You were my friend and I tried to get to you know the real you more. Which is one of the reason I wanted to paired up with you so many times I wanted to get know the real you but.."

"But what?" she asked.

"You always turned me down saying you wanted to go with yuu since you liked him. Heck I'm starting to think all the girls on the team liked Yuu... expect for Naoto. The only reason your even talking to me now is because Yuu isn't here anymore. Heck if he was, you would have waited for him and told me to go on if I had come out before him."

"But thats not true we're friends." Rise said a little offend he would say that but she it had some truth.

"Hmmm If you say so, I'd like to believe we are friends its probably me just over thinking things since what happen with Yukiko-san."

"I thought you weren't mad at her?"

"I'm not, its just she came to roof after everyone left and … I'm not mad at her, it just gets me thinking maybe I'm not her type of guy.." Yosuke said feeling a bit sadden.

"what do you mean?"

"Well...i don't know it just she looked kinda of hurt about everything that happen she even asked me if I hated her... I told her no I cant hate her even if she stood me, shes a dear friend and I think that's what she'll remain to me."

Rise looked at Yosuke and saw the sadness in his eyes and was wondering where all this was coming from.

"Is all this Because of Yukiko-Senpai? No it feels like he has something else on his mind ever since Yuu left, and we have been ignoring him a bit is that the cause of all this?"

Rise stayed silent the remaining way To kanji's house as she looked at Yosuke who looked to be in thought. When they arrived Yosuke knocked and was told to come in by Kanji's mother who was tending to the shop. Yosuke was about to ask where kanji and Naoto were but he got his answer.

"Yo! nice to see you came to visit Yosuke-senpai."

"Well me and Rise came to see if you two are ready too go to Junes?"

"We are, we just needed to help Kanji-kuns mom for a bit we're done now. So let us depart before it gets dark."

The four friends made their way to Junes and found Teddie waiting for them in his bear suit they greeted him and jumped into the TV to try and find the truth of this new mystery. As they landed they put on their glasses.

"So where do we start?" Asked Rise as she looked At Youske who shrugged,

"Dont know since this place really has changed since the last time you guys visited trust me on this we might as well try and find some shadows.

They all nodded as they where about to walk off into a random direction but stopped when Yosuke grabbed his chest and fell onto his knees.

"Yosuke-senpai!"

"Dammit whats this I'm feeling?"

Yosuke felt his chest hurt again but he only stood up as he felt he was being drawn somewhere he looked into the fog and heard a voice in his head.

"**Your not going anywhere till we settle things again! Last time you had help this time it will be me and you. The others will have to deal wit their own problems later, but for now its me and you leader... tell that bear to bring you back where you found out the truth about Saki... I wont wait long..."**

Yosuke grabbed his head in pain and just ran and grabbed Teddie.

"Ted! I need you to take me to Saki-senpai's home right now!"

"But Yosuke are you OK? You just fell on the ground and..."

"I'm fine! Just take me there right now! Yelled Yosuke as he he was being looked at by his friends.

"Yosuke-senpai are you sure you're ok? I mean you just fell not too long ago and your acting kind of strange?" Asked Naoto as she saw Yosuke just look at her.

"I'm fine its just... sigh I need to tell you the truth I cant lie since it would mean keeping secrets and that could prove to be the wrong thing to do. I...i heard a voice right now in my head..."

"Really? What did it say?" Asked Kanji as he believed his friend.

"Are you sure it was a voice?" Asked Rise.

I'm sure it was I heard this voice before too, it was when I came wit Ted when we started to look for clues but this time it wants to meet me. He says I need to finish something and this time I need to do this myself but I might need your guys help, will you help me?"

They only nodded as Yosuke asked Teddie to take them to where it all began for him. As they made their way to Saki's home in the shadow world Rise decided to talk to her friends as Yosuke was just walking ahead of them going where Teddie told him to go.

"Umm, guys have you noticed that Yosuke-senpai has been acting weird all day?"

"Hmmm. Now that you mention it he has been acting strange since we left him alone on the roof. Maybe something happen to him when we returned to class?" Asked Naoto

"what are you guys talking about? He seems the same to me and we hang out a lot if something was wrong he would tell us." Replied Kanji

"hmmm, hey Teddie come here..."

Teddie walked next to rise.

"Something up Rise-chan?" Asked Teddie.

"Well since you live with Yosuke-senpai I thought you might know if something is bothering him?" She asked as Teddie started to sweat.

"I cant betray him by telling you..."

"so something is wrong with him!" asked a worried Rise.

"Yes it has to do with his old love for."

"You mean Yukiko-senpai?" asked Kanji

"But Yosuke-senpai said he wasn't mad at her? Why would his love for her be making him depress."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Naoto

"well on are way out here he told me that Yukiko-senpai went talk to him on the roof after we left. He told me they talked about what happen with her standing him up, he told me he was OK and that Yukiko-senpai asked him if he hated her. he told her didn't but he figured out he might not be her type of guy or anyones type."

"Well heartbreak does have a negative effect on people."

"Yosuke-senpai must be really hurt, it takes a man to hide his feelings." Said Kanji.

"Noooo! its not Because of Yuki-chan this thing with her just brought back old heart ache for his first love Saki!"

Teddie covered his mouth as the group looked at him as Yosuke heard him yell. But he stood still just looking off into the fog.

"Ummm, Wait Saki? asked Rise as she looked at Teddie who was panicking as Yosuke stayed quite.

Naoto only shifted her hat as looked at Yosuke putting the puzzle together from what Teddie said. Kanji only asked the same question before being elbowed by Naoto.

"Umm, Yosuke-Senpai what does Teddie mean?" Asked rise who looked at Yosuke who had a sad look on his face. He was about to speak.

"Yosuke in coming shadows!" yelled Teddie.

"Everyone get ready and Don't under estimate them just wait for them to attack!" Before they could react they were surrounded by 3 shadows.

"Dammit!"

"Don't worry theses guys will be easy Yosuke-senpai. GO Take-minkazuchi. (I freanki9n love it when he says this in the game it just so badass)

Kanji summoned his persona and ordered him to attack with a lighting attack one of the shadows just moved ahead taking the attack.

"Dammit, it must be immune to it. What the?"

Kanji saw the shadow start to glow and made everyones eyes widen at what happend.

"**Persona!"**

"what!?" Yelled Kanji Naoto and Rise as they looked at Yosuke and Teddie who looked ready for what ever attack it was going to launch

In front of the shadow a blue card appeared that had the picture of a moon. The shadow hit the card and spoke

"**Yamatano-orochi!"**

"How can shadow use a persona?!"

"We can talk about it later just watch out for the others." They all looked at the persona the shadow had summoned and saw it glow green as it sent wind attack wind attack hitting Kanji's persona causing him to fall.

"Dammit!"

"Kanji-kun!"

"Rise we need to know it weakness scan it now! the others might have the same weakness but if they Dont Naoto have your persona ready since your's isn't weaken to any element and help Kanji up! Ted! Get her back and leave the wind user to me!"

Every nodded as Naoto ran to Kanji helping him up as Teddie cast a heal spell healing Kanji of his wounds.

"This thing packs a punch."

"Kanji-kun are you..?"

"I'm OK but we need to take him out fast!"

"Rise-chan which one of them can use a persona?" Asked Yosuke

"Ummm, Let me see."

Rise began to scan the four shadows but found them to be normal shadows but saw a blue aura around one of them.

"There is only one that can use a persona the one that attacked Kanji-kun its weakness is ice and wind!"

"Then lets go Ted his ours! Kanji, Naoto take out the normal shadows and make sure that you have each others backs."

They only nodded as Naoto teddie and Yosuke summoned their persona's.

"Let's do this Jiraiya!"

"Go Kintoki-douji!"

"Let's go Sukuna-hikona!"

As they summoned their persona's Kanji and Naoto began to hold off the normal shadows with no trouble as yosuke and Teddie were taking on the shadow wielding persona.

"Ted lets finsh this in one move we don't need anymore damage like yesterday."

"You got it Yosuke! Bufudyne!

Garudyne!

Yosuke and Teddie persona's glowed as their attacks combined forming a tornado of ice hitting the persona that shadow had summoned destroying both in one hit as Yosuke saw a small blue card disappear as Kanji and Naoto just finished off the weak shadows and called back their persona's as Yosuke was being looked at by his friends.

"I know you want an explanation to what happen or how a shadow is using a persona but I really don't know. But from what me and Ted have gathered is that they have gained egos..."

Naoto's eyes widen as Kanji spoke.

"What are you talking about?"

"How to put this.. the best thing I can think of saying is that they are sort of like Ted..."

"So they can use persona's now but why are they attacking us?" Rise asked as Yosuke looked at Naoto who spoke.

"They aren't complete!"

"Thats what me and Ted figured since they cant really talk and they keep attacking us every time we tried to investigate the weird area me and Ted saw. Ted could feel they where like him when we first encountered them."

Naoto began to understand what was going on but Rise and Kanji where left clueless as Yosuke told them to keep moving that they would explain everything as they make their way too their destination. As they began to walking Naoto spoke.

"No doubt you two are wondering what me and Yosuke-senpai where discussing awhile ago but first are you sure you're OK Kanji-kun?" She asked worried for Kanji who blused as she called his name.

"I'm fine it will take more then a wind attack to take me down." Kanji said as he hit his chest.

"Ouch.."

"you are hurt let me check if you have any serious injury on you."

"Wait what! NO stay away from me I'm OK really! Yosuke-senpai help me out here!"

"What do you want me to do? she just wants to to check and see if your hurt since your persona is weaken by wind attacks. You took the hit head on just let her,or do you want me and Ted to look you over since your embarrassed of showing some skin to her?" Yosuke said with a grin.

"What are you getting at?" Kanji said red faced.

"Your man are you not! Show some skin! A real man would not care about showing off some skin around his friends!" Yelled Teddie as Kanji's lit up at Teddies words.

"Your Right Ted!" Kanji began to take off his shirt as Naoto blushed as she saw him doing this as he took a seat on the ground.

"Don't listen to him Kanji he is just using that man talk on you again! Like he did at the summer festival!"

"you still haven't forgiven me for that?" asked Teddie.

"Hell no! You took all the girls and I wanted to make some good memory that day! I should make you work double shits for that no TRIPLE!"

Rise looked at the group and only let a nervous smile out as she saw Teddie and Yosuke get into an argument that turned into a fight as a red faced Kanji was being checked out by a blushing Naoto. Rise just sighed as she decided to wait a moment as they all got it out of their system. As she watched her friends a certain thought came to her mind at what she was told by Yosuke.

"I wonder if Yosuke-senpai is ok? He seems to be going through a lot in such a short time. With what happen with Yukiko-senpai, and all this stuff with shadows using persona's. He looked hurt when Teddie mentioned this Saki girl I wonder who she is? Her name sounds familiar I wonder if I should ask him?"

"Umm, Yosuke-senpai?"

"What is it Rise-chan?" asked Yosuke as he was walking towards her

"Umm well I was wondering if you want to.."

Before she could finish she saw teddie jump from behind Yosuke.

Gizzley from above!

Yosuke got a tick mark and punched Teddie send him flying a feww feet away.

Knock it off Ted! Rise-chan wants to ask me something! It must be important!

"Never mind we can talk after you tell us why these shadows are using persona's."

After Naoto was done checking Kanji over saying he only had a few scratches nothing serious Kanji thanked her as they where both red faced. Yosuke decided they would talk when they reached their destination since Teddie said it wasn't far. They only walked in silence as they reached their destination shocking the group since they had never been to this place.

"Yosuke-senpai is this?" Asked Kanji

"Yes its the shopping District of Inaba we're close to the area were I got my persona."

"Why are we here?" Asked Rise

"To be honest I really dont know I just wanted to come back since I had a feeling something was here and."

"And?"

"Its nothing lets just Naoto talk about what she figured out from the shadows."

Naoto gathered everyone and began to explain.

"Like I told everyone before shadows and persona's are the same. But when ever a shadow gains an ego it becomes a persona." Naoto said in a normal voice

"So your saying that the shadows are now persona's?" Rises asked a bit worried.

"No from what I saw in that fight they have an ego but not much. They are still incomplete thats why they cant fully speak. The shadow we saw looked and felt different because it had gained an ego... well some what of an ego." Naoto said as she looked at Teddie.

"If your wondering if Ted knows anything about this he doesn't I asked him myself when we got home last night. He really doesn't know anything believe me, we even thought they where like him and tried to talk to them but we ended up getting attacked and chased away from the school we saw."

"School?" They all asked.

"Oh, well when me and Ted started to search the area at random we found a school and tried to investigate but ended up hearing voices and got chased out by shadows and we thought we felt someone watching us. We cant find the school anymore when we ditched the shadows we went back to area where we saw the school and it was gone. Youske said he felt pain in his chest again but ignored it as he heard the voice again.

"**Stop stalling! Me and you right now, stalling will make things worst for you and the others mostly you. The others will have their turn when the time comes no hurry your ass up! I cant leave this area!"**

Yosuke looked at his friends as they were discussing things and decided to speak.

"Rise-chan you asked me earlier who Saki-senpai was."

Rise looked at Yosuke who let out a heavy sigh.

"She...she was the was the very first women I loved."

Everyones eyes but Teddies widen as he continued.

"She was a part timer that worked at Junes, I had feelings for when she started working at the store and with the talks I had with her I ended up falling in love with her even with her insults at me and the laughs we shared." Youske said with a sad smile and tears forming in his eyes as he recalled his Senpai.

"Thats so romantic Yosuke-senpai! Rise said with a warm smile.

"way to go Yosuke-Senpai!" Shouted Kanji

as Naoto stayed silent and shifted her hat over her eyes since she what was coming but all she knew was that she murdered.

"Yeah you would think so but in reality I was fool." he said as tears started to fall

"What do you mean?"

"I loved her with my heart and I never manged to figure out that she hated me and really found me annoying."

"What?"

"She hated me from the beginning since Junes was taking away business from her family's shop."

"If she hated you why like her? Wait wasn't that name of the second person killed by Adachi!"" Shouted Rise as Yosuke nodded sadly.

"But from the way you talked about her it looked like she liked you? You even wanted to solve the case for her?

"Well you would be wrong, you ever wonder why I never talked about her? You just assumed that she liked me but only three people knew the truth that was Ted, Yuu and myself. No one on the team ever asked what her feelings for me where. Thats where we are going, to her home in the shopping district to where it all began for me."

Yosuke started to explain from the very beginning to his friends as they listened in to his story they where beginning to understand him. But in saik's home in TV world a shadow was getting restless.

"**Ahhhh what the hell is taking so long! He's right out side and he is keeping me waiting?! How I wish I could leave this place like normal shadows!"**

A small screen appeared in front the shadow as a small child appeared wearing a hat and a lab coat.

"**Aww, it's good to see your doing well. But your not the only one that is tired of waiting!"**

"**Shut it kid!"**

"**I'm not a kid!"**

"**Yeah, yeah, are you almost done with what we talked about?"**

"**Yes, it wasn't that hard since I manged to make a way for us to talk to each otherand the rest. That way we could pass the time, but this will let the ones that didn't come to see what happen."**

"**Good..." he only smiled as the kid on the screen spoke.**

"**But why make them see? Why should we care if they see this or not?" **

**Before he could answer another screen opened. To show a girl in a princess dress with another girl next to her.**

"**My, my, could it be that you want to cause some pain?"**

**He only clenched his teeth as he ignored her.**

"**Not talking to me? What ever it looks like your charming princess will be their soon. Lets see how much things have changed." **

"**Tsk."**

Yosuke finished his story as his friends looked at him as Rise had tears and Kanji just patted his friends back

"Yosuke-senpai your a true man with a heart that anyone one would want."

"Uhhh, thanks for the saying that Kanji but... I dont swing that way.."

"WHAT! thats not what I meant!"

Yosuke just shrugged as he decided it was time to go.

"OK now that you about Saki-senpai and what she really thought about me. We need to get going and see what called me here." They only nodded as they followed him and rise thought to herself.

"He really is different then he lets on."

As they entered Saki's home there eyes widen at who they saw

**Real world Yukiko's room**

Yukiko was sitting in her room wearing her pink Kimono drinking some tea with with Chie who had come to visit her at the inn. Chie had come straight to inn with Yukiko who seemed to be trying want to go to the front of the school.

"Yukiko are you ok?"

Yukiko looked at her best friend and smiled.

"Yes I'm fine, just glade that my mother let me take today off so I can hang with you."

"Ok, but you looked kinda of down after school it seemed like you wanted to go somewhere."

"Oh! well Yosuke-kun asked me if I wanted to go Junes with him and others since he went into the TV world to investigate whats going on in there."

Chie looked at her friend as she continued.

"I also met him on the roof since you said no one would be there. I went to make sure he was ok, but as when I reached the roof he was already going to class.

"You see no one even showed up to his meeting!"

"Umm, Chie they did show up and he even told me they him made leader of the group."

"Him leader? Thats a laugh but why do such a thing I mean the case is over. I bet he was just feeling lonely and cause of that wound he gave himself."

"I don't think Yosuke-kun would do that and he seemed like he didn't want to talk to me on the roof."

"What do you mean Yukiko?"

"I manged to talk to him alone and.."

Yukiko's TV turned on shocking the both of them as they saw a young kid in a lab coat and wearing a hat..

"Chie is that!?"

"It cant be!"

"**Welcome I have connected the TV to the Shadow world. But you can only see not touch or talk to them. Chie, Yukiko get ready for the show!"**

the screen changed and it showed Saki's home but what shocked them was that their friends were there looking at some one that should have been gone.

"He can't be?"

"But how?" Asked Chie as she and Yukiko asked as saw they red flower petals falling and saw Youske looking at his shadow self plucking red roses.

**Back in the TV world**

"**she loves me... she loves not... she loves me... she loves not!"**

Yosuke looked at his shadow as he looked at him back with a smile.

"**Welcome back... we need to catch up... hahahaha"**

Yosuke couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"How!"

**anddd done I am sorry for the wait anyway what do you think? Shadows using persona's? At first I was like maybe bit a good idea but I remembered that Ted can use one since he has an ego. So theses shadows have egos as well but are nut full egos meaning they cant control the persona's I was thinking of adding Labrys this chapter but decided not to. But maybe she will appear next chapter if I introduce her earlier. Not saying persona 4 arena wont happen but If i add her soon if will affect the story for arena.**

**As for the paring its a harem I had to go with it sorry if you don't like. As for who Yosuke will be with first still open since each girl has their likes. Besides I am lean on labrys since not a lot of fanfiction for her or Yukiko or Rise with Yosuke Anyway I know its kinda of obvious who the other people that talked to shadow Yosuke are but try and guess if you don't know. As for why I brought them back simple cause I can and they will play a part in everyones true self. Anyway ideas are still welcome.**


End file.
